


Hello Neighbor

by xHaruka17x



Series: Destiel Smut Bingo 2018 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cat Castiel, Cat Dean, Dildos, Fake knots, Heat Machine, Masturbation, Neighbors, New York Apartment buildings, Omega Castiel, Peeper Dean, Voyeurism, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Dean accidentally ends up watching his hot Omega neighbor taking care of his heat.Destiel Smut Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Peeping at the Sexy Neighbor





	Hello Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Kamicom for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

  
  
Dean walked into his apartment after a fourteen hour shift. All he wanted was to face plant right into his memory foam and sleep the next three days off. He started down the hallway, and just as he passed his opened window, he heard….something. The Alpha stopped in his tracks and frowned. He was on the seventh floor, and his building was closely nestled against the other apartment building just six short feet away. Most tenants tended to use the old-school clothes lines that hung just outside everyone’s windows. He turned back towards the window, seeing an array of colors from the hanging laundry by multiple neighbors, when his apple green eyes landed on the neighbor’s window directly across from his own.  
  
The single hung window was open, just like his own, but the sight that greeted him made his mouth water as the sounds coming from across the six feet of space made his cock twitch in his jeans.  
  
His breathtaking neighbor, an Omega Cat around his own age with dark wild hair, crystal blue eyes, and a body one only dreamed of ever touching, was in heat. Apparently the layout of the Omega’s apartment was much different than Dean’s, because the Alpha was looking right into his bedroom.  
  
Dean found himself hugging his window screen while he practically drooled at the scent and sight. The Omega was on his knees on his bed, facing away from the Alpha, nude, his legs apart as a heat machine fucked a large fake cock into his slick-soaked hole, stretching him and making the Omega Cat moan and whine as he panted. His back was beautifully arched with a slight sheen of sweat upon it as the heat machine fucked into him, clearly making the Omega enjoy the lava coursing through his veins. His scent spiked and made Dean’s nostrils flare as the sweet scent of petrichor and lilacs drifted over him, making a possessive growl escape his lips.  
  
  


  
  
The Omega laid his forehead down against his folded arms, and kept his ass perfectly angled for those strokes inside of him while the dildo tugged on his rim, every drag of the fake cock sliding in and out of his sensitive wet hole. Dean licked his lips as he stood completely entranced, watching the Omega go through his heat.  
  
Dean palmed himself, as his own cock was now rock hard as he rubbed against his palm. He groaned as the Omega worked his hips to meet the heat machine’s every thrust. He purred in appreciation as the Omega’s slick slid down his thick creamy white thighs that Dean wanted to bite and lick.  
  
The Omega Cat reached for something just out of Dean’s view on the bed, something small that fit in his hand, and then Dean saw what it was. A remote. The heat machine started a rotating motion that had the Omega crying out in delicious delirium, and then Dean’s eyes went wide as a thin Alpha red ring flashed in his irises when the dildo fucking into the pretty Cat’s filthy wet hole started to inflate a knot. Dean whined, desperately wanting to be the damn heat machine as it slowed down and purposely tugged at the Omega’s pretty pink rim. It was stretching and tugging in an agonizingly slow fuck that would make every single thrust that much more intense. The Omega started to tremble and shiver at the overwhelming stimulation. A wrecked cry left him when the knot finally caught inside of him, and he climaxed in jerking movements of his hips as the heat machine gyrated inside of him, making sure to push the fully inflated knot against the gorgeous Cat’s prostate.  
  
Fuck. Dean wanted so badly to be there fucking and knotting that gorgeous Omega Cat. He just knew he was all slick and tight, and would feel like a goddamn dream around his cock. To have that perfect, perky ass massaging his knot…fuck. Dean inhaled deeply, getting the sweet scent of sedated and content Omega in heat embedded into his nose. After the Omega’s heat, Dean was going to introduce himself. He might have been a peeping tom, but he was still a gentleman.  
  
  
 **End**

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU SEE ANY OF MY STORIES ON WATTPAD UNDER ANOTHER AUTHOR NAME BESIDES MY OWN (XHARUKA17X), **IT IS NOT ME!**. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IMMEDIATELY ABOUT THIS PERSON STEALING MY STORY. THIS HAS HAPPENED TWICE ALREADY. PLEASE COMMENT ON MY STORY OR CONTACT ME ON xharuka17x.tumblr.com. THANK YOU


End file.
